Super School Series: Math Exam
by Peri Gigi
Summary: Member-member Super Junior dihadapkan pada soal matematika yang memusingkan! Bagaimana mereka melalui 30 menit yang menegangkan itu? / All Super Junior Member / Humor-Parody-Yaoi


Genre : Humor, Romance,Yaoi, Oneshot

Cast : All SuJu Member

Author : Shade & Vii-chan

Note : Ini fanfiction kombinasi sama temen sebelum ganti pen-name jadi Peri Gigi. Re-post disini dengan isi yang diperbaiki

000

**1-3 Class at 07:00 a.m**

Suatu hari di 'Super' School, anak kelas 1-3 sedang melaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelas. Hari itu mereka tengah mengerjakan Matematika dan hanya diberi waktu 30 MENIT! BAYANGKAN permirsa, 30 MENIT MENGERJAKAN SOAL MATEMATIKA! 40 SOAL PULA! LIKE HAVE A NIGHTMARE….. *Author lebay

Ujian pun dimulai. Anak-anak mengerjakan soal dengan sangat tegang. Lee Donghae yang tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran matematika celingak-celinguk sendirian. Wajahnya penuh akan peluh yang terus menetes dan tubuhnya tegang tidak mengerti akan angka-angka dan rumus yang berjejer dihadapannya. Dia menatap Eunhyuk—sahabatnya—yang asik-asik saja mengerjakan ujian, wajar saja Eunhyuk termasuk murid pintar dikelas. Tapi sayang, yang di tatap tidak menengok sama sekali.

"Yaa! Hyukie! Hyuk!" Pangil Donghae agak berbisik berharap guru evil matematika mereka tidak mendengar—Cho Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk terus asik mengerjakan soalnya tanpa mengindahkan pangilan Donghae.

Donghae geram dan kesal. Karena sudah pasrah akan takdir , akhirnya dia memilih jalan satu-satunya. Dengan gesit Donghae menembak-nembaki soal ujian matematikanya.

DOR—DOR—DOR—DOR—

Para siswa lain yang mendengar suara tembakan Donghae-pun ikut menembak jawaban mereka. Bagaimanapun ini adalah ikhtiar seorang yang pasrah akan takdir.

Dan tanpa diduga terjadilah PERANG DUNIA KE-III di kelas tersebut.

Bom bardir terjadi dimana-mana.

Bercak-bercak hitam tanda jawaban mereka tersebar dimana-mana.

Peluru-peluru meriam berterbangan…

Namun sangat disayangkan, Ryewook—siswa manis yang hobi masak—menembak ke arah yang salah. Nyaris menyerempet wajah Yesung, beruntung Yesung dapat menghindar.

"Wookie! Kenapa kau menembakku, sayang?" Tanya Yesung dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Ryeowook yang cukup terkejut pun meneteskan air matanya. "Maafkan aku Sungie! A, aku.. aku Khilaf" Ryeowook berlari karah Yesung dan memeluk kekasinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang!" Yesung mengelus rambut kemerahan Ryewook dan menciumnya.

CUT! CUT! Kenapa Yaoi? Kembali ke adegan awal! *author mengganggu kemesraan saja (-_-'!|)

Perang kembali dimulai. Saat perseteruan antara siswa dan soal matematika berengsek ini sedang serius-seriusnya, Kyuhyun memukul mejanya.

BRAK!

Seketika perang terhenti dan kelas kembali tenang. Namun tidak untuk guru muda yang satu ini. Emosinya meningkat, melihat muritnya asik menembaki soal jawaban.

"Saya tidak mau ada yang mencontek! Tidak ada yang nengak-nengok!" Kyuhyun buka suara. Dan dia berkeliling kelas. Tentu perseteruan tembak-menembak tidak dapat telaksana lagi.

Bagaimana ini? Seisi kelas frustasi! Bagaimana bisa mengerjakan ulangan Matematika tanpa mencontek?! Yang bener aja! *Massa berdemo! Membawa bara abi, tombak, garpu, pensil, kabel listrik, tiang listrik, petugas PLN, truk container, abang Bakso(?) Щ(®∆®Щ) author kabbuuuuurrrrr!

"JAGYY~ selesain dulu ceritanya Honey!" Seru Eunhyuk—suamiku—mesra :3 *mianhae, author balik lagi..

DOR!

1 tembakan meletus, membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat kaget sampai-sampai Kyuhyun menutup mulut dengan imutnya sambil berkata "Omo! Ada apakah gerangan?"

Semua terdiam dan kelas semakin menegang. Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan pandangan Evil nya seakan ingin melahap mereka semua dengan satu kali tengak. "SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?" tanyanya penuh amarah. Seakan dibelakangnya tergambar neraka. Tidak ada yang berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju depan kelas. Kini dia dapat melihat anak-anak seisi kelasnya dengan jelas.

DOR!

1 tembakan kembali meletus, tapi itu bukan berasal dari siswa. Melainkan, Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa disangka-sangka dan entah dari mana kini guru muda tersebut telah mengenakan jas ala James Bond dan tentu kaca mata hitam serta topinya itu.

Seluruh murid terperangah tak percaya. Ada apakah gerangan sesungguhnya? Sosok di hadapan mereka begitu aneh. Kali ini guru aneh itu berjalan moonwalk ala MJ.

DOR!

Sontak seluruh kelas menengok kearah sumber tembakan, Lee Sungmin. "Oppa! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Oppa! Aku suka padaMU!" Seluruh mata terbelalak tak bercaya. Ternyata oh, ternyata. Selama ini Sungmin memendam perasaan pada guru matematikannya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum evil kepada Sungmin, yang tentu dapat membuatnya terbang nggak karuan. Perlahan dia mendekat kearah Sungmin.

Yang dituju hanya salting sendiri dengan Agyeo-nya. 'Ah! Kyuhyun-Oppa mendekat kearahku! ah! apa yang harus kulakuakn! Omo! Senyumnya…' Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin lembut. "Sungmin-a! Jangan katakan itu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan pandangan mereka bertemu. "Hmm.. Sungmin-a! Aku juga suka padamu" Bisik Kyuhyun lembut di telinga Sungmin.

"OMO!"

"Aigooo~~~"

Seluruh kelas heboh akan adegan sinetron didepan mereka. Bagaimana bisa semua menjadi seperti ini?

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan kembali meletus, kali ini mengarah diantara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bertatapan. Kyuhyun menghindar.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Dan kali ini emosinya tidak dapat dibendung. "Menjauh darinya Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentaknya penuh emosi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum evil khasnya. "Kau cemburu?" Kyuhyun kembali mengelus pipi halus Sungmin. Tentu itu membuat emosi Eunhyuk kembali memuncak.

"Yaa! Jauh-jauh kau darinya!" Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada tinggi. Namun memang dasarnya evil, Kyuhyun malah mengecup kening Sungmin. "YAAA!"

Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin membidik Kyuhyun, sebuah peluru melesar dihadapannya.

"Hyukie-a!" Sang penembak peluru itu buka suara. "Kenapa Hyuki-a? apa aku kurang untukmu? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Donghae berkata dengan linangan air matanya.

"Donghae-a!" Hati Eunhyuk terombang-ambing. Dia dilibatkan antara 'dua hati' bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia pilih? Donghae yang sangat setia padanya. Dia tidak dapat mengkhianatinya. Eunhyuk mendekat kearah Donghae mencoba meraihnya dalam dekapannya. Namun, sebuah tembakan menghentikannya.

"Jangan dekati dia!" Bentak Siwon pada Eunhyuk. Mata Eunhyuk membulat menatap Siwon. Apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini?

Donghae menyenderkan kepalannya kepada dada bidang Siwon. "Yaa!" Eunhyuk emosi dan tanpa babibubebo Eunhyuk kembali melancarkan tembakannya kearah Siwon.

DOR—DOR—DOR—DOR—DOR—

Aksi tembak menembak kembali dimulai, namun kali ini Cho Kyuhyun main peran dalam aksi tersebut.

Aksi semakin liar! Bukan hanya kertas jawaban saja yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Melainkan seisi kelas.

Serpihan kaca berserakkan dimana-mana.

Bercak-bercak hitam semakin memenuhi dinding kelas.

Meja-meja serta kursi takkaruan.

Dan bom-bom meriam serta nuklir terus dilancarkan.

Hangeng yang sedang melancarkan serangan kearah Kangin terkejut, saat seseorang mengambil paksa senjatannya. Hangeng menatap kearah sudut atap ruangan, menatap seorang dengan kostum SPIDERMANnya(?). matanya menyipit melihat sepasang mata yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Leeteuk-ssi!" Teriak Ryeowook yang cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran SpiderTeuk.

Leeteuk memainkan senjata Hangeng yang tadi diambil secara paksa olehnya. "HUP!" SpiderTeuk melunjur kepada sebuah meja miring di tengah kelas. "Jangan bermain tanpaku anak-anak!" Perkataannya membuat kelas kembali gaduh dengan bom molotov, nuklir, serta meriam.

Perang kembali dimulai!

Tanpa disangka seseorang tengah berjalan kearah kelas mereka. Tap.. tap.. tap.. langkahnya mengema keseisi koridor yang tenang. Wajah cantiknya tak henti tersenyum melihat murid-muridnya melaksanakan ujian dengan sangat tenang. Baru saja senyum itu tersungging sesuatu mengagetkannya.

PRANG!

Sebuah vas bunga terlembar dari kaca kelas dan membentur dinding. Matanya membelalak. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal tersebut saat ulangan?

Dengan segera dia menuju kelas tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya melihat kelas yang saat ini sangat berantakan dengan perang besarnya(?).

"Heechul-ssi!" Seisi kelas kembali terdiam. Kini kepala sekolah mereka telah menangkap basah mereka dengan aksi 'tembak-menembak'.

Tatapan tajamnya menatap keseisi kelas. Seketika seluruh murid mengangkat tangan dan meletakkan senjata mereka, menunduk.

"Kalian!" Bentak Heechul. Aura hitamnya keluar.

BRUSSSS~

Seketika kepala sekolah dihadapan mereka kini telah berubah dengan kostum CAT WOMAN-nya(?). Senyum para siswa kembali tersungging. Seketika mereka kira riwayat mereka akan tamat ternyata..

"Myaoo~" Heechul mengeong dengan nakalnya. Dan melesat masuk kedalam keramaian perang kelas tersebut. Kelas kembali gaduh. Dengan kehadiran 'trio masketir'—JamesKyu, SpiderTeuk, Cat HeeHee—perang semakin seru. Kini tak kenal musuh dan teman mereka terus bermain aksi didalam kelas yang cukup luas tersebut.

PRANG!

DORRR!

PRING..PRING..PRING….

DUAAARRRR!

DUSSSSS!

Segala serangan terus dilancarkan tampa henti. Tanpa terasa 30 menit telah berlalu.

KKKKKKKRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Gema bel tanda jam pelajaran telah habis bergema keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Seisi kelas kembali tenang. Mereka menarik nafas lega tanda ujian selesai. Peluh memenuhi wajah mereka. Bercak-bercak hitam menodai seragam-seragam meraka.

"Baik anak-anak! Semua telah selesai! Kumpulkan tugas kalian! Kyuhyun-ssi!" Heechul membuka suaranya dengan sangat berwibawa. Kyuhyun hanya membungkukkan badannya seraya mengerti tugasnya untuk mengumpulkan kertas jawaban. "Leeteuk-ssi!" Heechul memangil Leeteuk memberi aba-aba untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Dan berakhirlah PERANG DUNIA KE-III…

—-~~~—-

**Esoknya…..**

Seluruh murid telah tegang menanti hasil ulangan matematika mereka. Beberapa dari mereka meyakini akan nilai jelek pada hasilnya. Namun tak sedikit juga yang percaya nilai mereka bagus.

CKLEEK~

pintu kelas terbuka dan muncullah guru matematika muda mereka, Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah! Ini adalah hasil ujian kalian kemarin.." Kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung membagikan kertas tersebut ke setiap meja.

Betapa terbelalaknya mata mereka menatap hasil ujian mereka. Do-Re-Mi hanya itu yang terpajang dalam kertas tersebut. Tidak ada yang melewati nilai "5"! bagaimana bisa? Mereka mendapat nilain "5" setelah usaha keras mereka kemarin?

Namun tatapan seluruh kelas langsung teralih kepada Sungmin yang melonjak girang mendapat nilai "9,9" nyarissss SEMPURNA! Dan sebuah kesimpulan tersimpulkan diotak mereka.

"Yaa! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sontak seluruh kelas menatap Kyuhun dengan penuh amarah membunuh.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin dan menarik bahu Sungmin kedekapannya. "Sederhana saja! Karena dia PACAR-ku!" lanjutnya degan senyum Evilnya.

Seluruh kelas terpenuhi amarah ingin membunuh kedua sejoli ini. Percikan-percikan api kecil keamarahan mereka membakar kertas ujian mereka. Dan…

"Eunhyuk!" Seru kelas kompak.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan kembali kepada fokusnya. Membudik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan bom meriamnya.

3…

2,,

1!

DUAR! Sebuah bom meletus kearah dua sejoli itu. Membuat merek terpentak kepluto! Dan mereka hidup bahagia diasana.

The end….


End file.
